


the broken lovers with the poison cup [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: broken lovers [PODFIC] [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>men in studies – that is how the world is ruled. <i>or four marriages designed to heal a country and one that nearly tears it all apart.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the broken lovers with the poison cup [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the broken lovers with the poison cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797983) by [soapboxblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapboxblues/pseuds/soapboxblues). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/the%20broken%20lovers%20with%20the%20poison%20cup.mp3) | 1:46:05 | 97.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/broken-lovers-with-poison-cup) |  |   
  
### Music

_The King's Arrival_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
